greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Wilson
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=9x01 | Name=Josephine Wilson | Nicknames=Jo, Princess, Hobo Jo | Hometown=Unknown | Occupation=Surgeon, Chief Resident | Status=Alive | Family Members=None Known }}Dr. Josephine "Jo" Alice Wilson(also Karev) (formerly known as Brooke Stadlter) is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Character history Jo Wilson was abandoned by mother in a firehouse at five days old. She lived in several foster homes while she was growing up. When she turned sixteen, she started living in her car. She completed her undergraduate degree at Princeton University and graduated top of her class with an M.D from Harvard University. She was abused by her first husband. Dr. (Alex) Karev protected her and treated her well. Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 She seems like a bright and hardworking intern. She is working under Meredith Grey, who after the plane crash and everyone dying or leaving has become very bitter. She sets up Jo for the intern test, telling her she's the most competent, but actually sets her as the example of failure for the rest of the interns when Jo is unable to perform the surgery. When Jo is crying in the hallway about messing up the surgery, Hunt reveals to her the truth & tells her Meredith is not mean but only a good resident and teacher. Grey's Anatomy, Season 10 Jo and Alex finally are together, only for Alex's Dad to come back into his life via the ER and drive a wedge between them. However Jo doesn't give up and continues to fight for Alex and his Dad to reconcile. Grey's Anatomy, Season 11 Jo feels insecure or possibly even jealous on the relationship formed between Meredith Grey & Alex Karev when Cristina Yang departs from the show. Grey's Anatomy, Season 12 Jo and Alex still continue their relationship through this season. However, they become estranged when Meredith is attacked by a patient. Alex spends more time with Meredith and Jo backs off. This puts a small strain on them. Jo continues to work, staying a little off peds to avoid Alex. She joins Meredith in a "dream team" to perform a risky surgery. After this, she gathers the courage to confront Meredith. Meredith tells her that Alex loves her. Towards the end of the season, Jo becomes tired that he is spending too much time with Meredith. The time Alex had spent with Meredith was revealed to be straying Jo off as he wanted to surprise her with his proposal (Meredith hid the ring Alex bought). Jo rejects his proposal. In the season finale, Alex reminisces over Jo and suggests to Meredith that you only get one true love of your life. He is distraught that she will not marry him and gets into an argument with her. This prompts him to leave. Jo begins to hang out with DeLuca, ultimately getting drunk, leaving him to take care of her. Alex is getting Owen ready for his wedding when he realizes that he wanted to fight for her. He leaves before Owen's wedding. DeLuca arrives at Jo's and Alex's home, trying to get Jo into bed. As she is taking of her clothes, she falls as DeLuca catches her. Alex walks in on them, believing that DeLuca is taking advantage of her. This prompts him to inflict violence against DeLuca as Jo screams in despair. Grey's Anatomy, Season 13 Jo disappears for a while and stays towards the back in the beginning of the season. But as Alex is charged with a felony, she begins to get closer with DeLuca. In the beginning, it was to try to get him not to face charges but eventually does find a friend in him. Alex sees this and begins to isolate Jo. As DeLuca and Jo grow closer, he develops feelings for her, although he does not act on it after he finds out that Jo might have a possibly she still loves Alex. He is one of the first people she tells that she did not marry Alex because she is still married to her abusive husband. In the end of the season, Stephanie leaves, leaving Jo without her 'person'. The actress, Camilla Luddington, is not present for most of the season as she was pregnant during the season. Grey's Anatomy, Season 14 Jo is saddened with Stephanie's departure. Through this, she finds a friend in Ben Warren. She tells Ben her situation after he gives in. He finds out that Jo is actually afraid of Alex, after seeing how he treated DeLuca which reminded her of her husband. Ben tells Alex this and this prompts Alex to tell Jo that he found her husband. He tells her that he did not hurt him. Jo realizes that he is not violent as he once was and asks him to come home and they reconcile. Jo is selected to be the Chief Resident, after her continues success in the OR. Jo tells Alex that she does not want to hide anymore from her husband, and files a divorce from him. She learns the risks that he might find her but continues with it, wanting a life with Alex. The mid season finale ends with her husband finding her, calling her "Brooke". Jo begins to lose consciousness of her surroundings as the screen goes black. Her husband dies in a freak auto accident and she is set free. At the season finale, Jo and Alex gets married on a ferry ship after their planned wedding was disrupted and the minister could not show up. Meredith preforms the ceremony. Jo is planning to become a general surgeon and has a fellowship offer from Mass Gen. Grey's Anatomy, Season 15 Changed her last name to Karev because she married Alex Karev. Had a fellowship with Dr. Bailey to help make cancer cells kill themselves inside the body. Also she meets her birth mom and learned that here birth dad raped is birth mom, and that her birth dad died in a motorcycling accident. She has to get help from a rehab facility because she is depressed Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:GA Season 11 Characters Category:Doctors